The use of a solid molded silicone rubber stent for use in reconstructing a larynx is described by Dr. William W. Montgomery on pages 581 to 592 of his textbook "Surgery of the Upper Respiratory System" (1973 ed.). The stent is used to support tissue grafts and to block off flow through the trachea while the larynx is being reconstructed. The Montgomery stent which is relatively firm must be sutured in place. Therefore, its removal is quite traumatic.
There is a need for a laryngeal and/or tracheal stent which does not have to be sutured in place and which can be readily removed without trauma.